Thoughts on the Dursleys
by Mapleleaf40
Summary: The Dursleys are one of the most hated characters in the books. They deserved to be on the hate list since they neglected a child (cough Harry Potter cough) out of hatred and spite. But did the Dursleys had a reason for the cruel acts they committed? Let's find out, shall we? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Petunia

_A/N: These are just character analysis of the Dursleys and my thoughts on them. Be warned, I may be a bit biased every now and then. Oh, and there will be spoilers for all seven books so….SPOILER ALERT!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights and ownership belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Petunia**

Petunia Dursley is one of the most complex characters in the series so I'll start with her first. In the beginning of Sorcerer's Stone, she was just a nosy, overly doting mother and only showed coldness when her sister, Lily, is mentioned. However, all that changed when Harry Potter showed up on her doorstep and Petunia finds out about Lily's death. Did that melt the coldness in her heart? No; in fact, that news seem to make her worse!

Petunia, along with Vernon, locked Harry in a small, spider-infested cupboard, gave him little food, gave him hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, and treated him like a slave. She even tried to hit Harry with a frying pan in Chamber of Secrets, for Merlin's sake! Keep in mind, Harry is Petunia's little sister's only son so for her to treat him like that is just appalling. What's even worse is her reason for doing this, which is understandable but still bad.

In chapter four of Sorcerer's Stone, it was implied through Petunia's outburst that she was extremely jealous of the attention Lily had gotten from her parents for being a witch. We all understand this as siblings tend to fight each other for their parents attention, but abusing their child out of past resentment is downright cruel. There's more to this jealously Petunia had, but I'll talk about that later.

Her treatment of Harry soften during Goblet of Fire because of Harry's "murderous" godfather, Sirius Black. However, in Order of the Phoenix, Petunia revealed her knowledge of the wizarding world: she knew that Dementors guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. She also said she heard it from "that boy" whom Lily was friends with. It seems as the series goes on, Petunia's backstory is given to us little by little until the last book, the Deathly Hallows, reveals everything about her.

Petunia's behavior is strange in Half-Blood Prince; when Dumbledore confronts her about her mistreatment of Harry and Dudley, she's "oddly flushed." Did she know what she was doing was wrong? If so, why didn't she stop mistreating Harry? Why didn't she stop spoiling her son rotten? These are questions I want you guys to answer on your own.

Finally in the Deathly Hallows, Petunia had something to say to Harry before she and her family go into hiding. But she'd never gotten the courage to say what she wanted to say to her nephew before departing. Whether it was an apology or a goodbye, I'm pretty sure it was already too little too late for that. It wasn't the last we see or hear Petunia, however. In chapter thirty-three of the Deathly Hallows, we dive into Severus Snape's memories and see a young Petunia swinging on the swings with a young Lily. We then get a taste of Lily's magic as she jumped off the swing, flew, and landed on the ground as gently as you please.

Petunia freaks out when Lily showed her a flower's petals opening and closing in her hand. Snape then shows up and tells Lily that she's a witch; obviously Petunia doesn't believe him and walks off, taking Lily with her. Petunia, however, must had been curious because she decided to spy on Lily and Snape talking about the magical world (we find out Snape was "that boy" Petunia was talking about in OOTP and how she knew about Dementors guarding Azkaban). As we go deeper into Snape's memories, we find out Petunia had sent Dumbledore a letter asking if she can go to Hogwarts with Lily. When Dumbledore kindly told her she couldn't go to Hogwarts because she didn't have magic powers, Petunia's heart turned cold. This was the start of the developing jealousy and hatred Petunia had for Lily and everything magical. She deemed Lily and the rest of her kind freaks of nature and cut her sister out of her life, severing the bond they had as children forever.

This will turn out to be a terrible mistake when she finds out about Lily's death. Petunia wanted Lily to forgive her for the way she treated her when she was alive, but I don't see how that's possible when she mistreated her sister's son.

* * *

 **Did Petunia Deserve Forgiveness?**

While I do understand and sympathize her, I can't forgive Petunia Dursley and I don't think she deserve forgiveness. Every time I read a sympathic!Petunia fanfic, I can't help but think of the way she treated Harry and all forgiveness I was about to give her flew out the window. If Petunia really want Lily to forgive her, she wouldn't have mistreated her sister's only son.

Petunia had plenty of chances to apologize to Lily, one being at a planned dinner with her, James, and Vernon. But that didn't work out well since Vernon was being rude to James (and James was taking the bait). Still, Petunia could've went to Lily after the disaster and tell her how much she loved her. But that didn't happened because jealousy, hatred, and pride blinded Petunia. There was also an opportunity for Petunia to get forgiven when Harry showed up on her doorstep. But no, she let that opportunity pass by abusing her nephew who had no idea of the torn relationship with her and Lily. If Petunia had let all the jealousy she had for Lily go, maybe the sisters would've reconcile.

That's the problem with Petunia; she couldn't (or wouldn't) let go of her jealousy. Instead, she nursed it and it grew in her heart, turning her into a bitter, spiteful, and cruel woman. Things would have turned out differently if Petunia had accept the way she was, a Muggle with no special powers. It's normal to be jealous of someone, but you have to let it go and accept the way things are or else it could ruin your relationship with the person you're jealous of. Even if you don't have a relationship with the person, you still have to let the jealousy go. It isn't worth losing a relationship with someone you know and love. That's a lesson Petunia failed to learn.

All in all, Petunia doesn't deserve forgiveness. Even if she wanted Lily's forgiveness, she never showed or admit it. There is a reason envy is a Deadly Sin and Petunia's case proved it.

* * *

 _A/N: I had to update this chapter because I've forgotten to add a few things._


	2. Dudley

**Dudley**

Here comes the bullying git, Dudley Dursley! He's probably the most likable one in the Dursley family. Well, Dudley kind of deserve that spot since he was the only one who had the courage to face his mistakes. What are the mistakes he made? Let's go through them one by one. When we first meet Dudley in the first chapter of the Sorcerer's Stone, he was a one-year-old baby. An incredibly spoiled baby. And of course, his parents didn't do a thing to correct his behavior when he was throwing cereal at the walls. This was the beginning of a horrible upbringing for Dudley.

Ten years later, Dudley became a spoiled little brat. He was also a mean bully. His parents only encouraged him as they brought him everything he wanted. Look at the thirty-seven presents Dudley got for his eleventh birthday! And he almost threw a tantrum because he had two less than his last birthday. Most children have stopped throwing tantrums at an age they knew better. But not Dudley Dursley. He used this to get his way because he knew Petunia and Vernon would give in immediately, and they did every time he showed signs of a temper tantrum (or threw it). Manipulation at its finest.

On top of that, Dudley was not smart; he couldn't even add thirty-seven and two! Dudley was the dumb but mean bully who didn't show any remorse in his torment of other children, especially Harry. He made sure nobody befriended Harry because he was taught by his parents that his cousin was a freak and he deserved every pain Dudley gives him. Dudley made Harry's life before Hogwarts a living hell. He made friends with four other mean bullies, and together, they formed a gang that thrived in the tears and screams of children they beat up. Dudley's parents didn't do a single thing to stop him. No, they turned a blind eye to his bullying, encouraging him.

However, Dudley was going to get a rude awakening. Because of all the letters for Harry, the Dursleys had to move from place to place until they settled in a hut on a rock surrounded by water. But our loveable half-giant, Hagrid, shows up and gives Harry his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Vernon, too stupid to realize Hagrid's respect for Dumbledore, shout insults at him, saying that he wouldn't allow some "crackpot old fool teach him [Harry] magic tricks". This causes Hagrid to pull out his umbrella (his broken wand) and give Dudley a pig's tail. He meant to turn the Dudley into a pig, but he failed. If Dudley had known about that, he would've thought he rather have a pig's tail than be a pig (ironically, he looks and acts like a pig in human form).

Dudley negatively changed in the next four years. He became meaner, crueler, and lazier. He was also getting fatter to the point of being obese. What were Petunia and Vernon thinking when they made their child become an obese bully? Dudley was "the size and weight of a young killer whale" and became wider than he was tall. There's major health issues that comes from being obese, like heart problems. In Goblet of Fire, the nurse from Dudley's boarding school, Smeltings, sent a letter to Dudley's parents, demanding them to put their son on a strict diet to lose his weight. Petunia and Vernon could explain away Dudley's bullying and poor grades, but they couldn't explain his weight.

This shows how bad Petunia and Vernon are at parenting. But I'll talk about that later. Dudley threw a huge tantrum because he didn't want to diet. He's still having tantrums at the age of fourteen. Why am I not surprised? However, that's when Dudley learned that he couldn't have his way, much like he did when his parents gave Harry the second bedroom (where he keeps all his useless toys) in the third chapter of the Sorcerer's Stone. He was put on the diet, but it seemed it wasn't working.

In the fourth chapter of Goblet of Fire, the Weasleys come through the fireplace to pick up Harry. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, "dropped" some candy and picked them up, leaving one candy on the ground. Dudley was desperate for sugar and sweets, so he ate the candy. This causes his tongue to grow larger and larger, until Mr. Weasley shrinks his tongue back to normal. This was the first time I actually felt bad for Dudley, even though he did deserved it.

In Order of the Phoenix, Dudley becomes a menace to Privet Drive. Stealing, throwing rocks, beating kids, smoking, and vandalizing. He was becoming a criminal along with his so-called friends. Petunia and Vernon were oblivious of their son's atrocious behavior. Harry was right; they were astonishingly stupid about Dudley. They let him do whatever he wants and look how he turned out - a bully with no heart. However, Dudley was going to get a horrifying wake up call. When Dudley taunts Harry of his nightmares (which was cruel even for him), Harry threatens him with his wand.

Then all grew dark and cold. Even the stars were blocked by the darkness. Dementors had come to Privet Drive. Dudley punches Harry and runs away. Harry tells him to keep his mouth shut, which he surprisingly did. Then Dudley saw what others sees him - a mean, obese bully with no remorse (according to J.K. Rowling, Dudley saw what he truly was), and this shocked him to the core. He would've gotten his soul sucked out if Harry hadn't sent his stag Patronus after the Dementor about to give Dudley a kiss. The second chapter consists of Dudley and Harry trying to explain what had happened to Dudley. Vernon and Petunia (mostly Vernon) were making it hard for them to explain.

This event had caused Dudley to think about his actions, and feel remorse and shame for what he done. In the third chapter of Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore comes to the Dursleys' home to pick up Harry. But he had a few things to say to Petunia and Vernon concerning Harry's upbringing. Dumbledore goes as far as saying that Harry was fortunate enough to escape the appalling damage they did to Dudley. And the damage to Dudley was appalling, indeed. I will give further detail into the issue later.

In the Deathly Hallows, the Dursleys prepare to depart their home in Privet Drive and go into hiding. Dudley is confused. Why wasn't Harry coming with them? Since Harry was in danger too, it would be safer for him to hide, right? However, Harry had a mission to do, a mission he intended to succeed even if it killed him. Dudley at least seemed to realize how important Harry was and how the possibility of him not coming back were high. So Dudley told his cousin that he wasn't a waste of space. He was grateful that Harry saved his soul and respected him.

Dudley did what Petunia (especially her) and Vernon couldn't do: realize he was wrong and face his mistakes. He changed for the better. Ironically, it was the magical world that helped him, not his parents. Magic played a major role in the change in Dudley, however bad it was. He grew into a decent person and not obese (he turned most of his fat to muscle). This was the last time we see the Dursleys in the last book.

* * *

 **The Dursleys' Parenting**

The way Vernon and Petunia raised Dudley was appalling. They spoiled him rotten, overlooked his poor grades, his weight, and his bullying. They even taught Dudley that other people didn't matter if they weren't normal like them and that it was okay to look down and bully them. As a matter of fact, Petunia and Vernon didn't teach Dudley anything positive. They didn't even teach him how to properly take care of himself or respecting others. They only taught him how to get his way through violence, and they don't tolerate people like that in the real world. If the Dementors didn't show up to Privet Drive, Dudley would've been in serious trouble when he's out on his own. Hell, if Harry didn't live with the Dursleys, Dudley would've still turn out to be a cruel bully. Maybe even a criminal.

Vernon and Petunia were setting their son up for failure. Even though he was neglected, Harry turned out to be a great person who knew how to take care of himself, thanks to the amount of chores given to him by the Dursleys. I'll explain more about Harry's upbringing later in the next chapter.

I can say this: Vernon and Petunia are one of the worst parents in the world of books. They didn't deserve to have a child if they were going to raise Dudley (and Harry) the way they did.


	3. Vernon and Marge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Vernon and Marge**

Ah, Vernon and Marge Dursley, one of the most hated characters in the books. They were major assholes to Harry and everybody different from them. Let's start with Vernon first. We meet him in the first chapter of The Sorcerer's Stone in his point of view. We get a taste of Vernon's life and it tasted bland. He's quick to dismiss anything out of the ordinary like a cat reading a map (Nonsense, Vernon thought, that's just a trick of the light). Vernon loves to complain and yell at people, suggesting his character as an unpleasant man. But we didn't know just how unpleasant he can be.

Vernon didn't like the Potter family despite not knowing much about them. He knew the Potters had powers he hated and didn't understand, thanks to his horsey wife, Petunia. So he didn't want anyone to know his family's connection with them. Vernon and Petunia prefer not to think about the Potters, thank you very much. But Lady Fate loves to play with the mortals' lives. After Lily and James were killed, Dumbledore took Harry, their son, and sent him to live with his only living relatives, the Dursleys.

I can't imagine Vernon (and Petunia) taking this well. Petunia probably convinced Vernon to take Harry in. But it was probably Vernon's idea to "stamp the magic out of the boy". Being totally ignorant of the magical world, he didn't know it was impossible to get rid of magic inside a wizard. It's part of who they are; the magic is in their blood. But Vernon didn't care so long as Harry turn out "normal" in his eyes.

As the years go by, Vernon Dursleys is shown as a cruel man; abusing poor Harry. Vernon is also a complete idiot when it comes to things outside his narrow-minded view of the world. When the letters for Harry arrives, he tries to get rid of them in ridiculous ways; nailing the mailslot, complaining to the post office, etc. Vernon even tries to stop Harry from getting the mail by sleeping next to the door. Yeah, like that's totally normal. What did Petunia ever see in that clown of a thing she calls a man?

In the end, Vernon took his family to a hut on the rock, thinking that no wizard would dare go near the hut surrounded by the sea. He was wrong, of course; a giant by the name of Hagrid shows up and gives Harry his letter from Hogwarts (and a birthday cake). Vernon tried to stop Hagrid from telling Harry the truth about his identity. If I were him, I would've kept my mouth shut seeing as a magical giant is present. But alas, Vernon was too stupid to figure that out and insults Dumbledore. His son, Dudley, had to pay the price for his father's stupidity.

After Harry returns to Privet Drive from his first year at Hogwarts, Vernon locks all of his things and padlocked Hedwig's, Harry's snowy owl, cage in an attempt to show who's the one with the power in the Dursley house. This goes on all the way through Prisoner of Azkaban (though Hedwig is let out of her cage and Harry manages to sneak in a couple of books from the cupboard under the stairs).

Vernon get's his ass handed to him several times. In Order of the Phoenix, Mad-Eye Moody threatens him to treat Harry nicely or else he and a couple of wizards will show up to Vernon's house. Vernon tried to intimidate him by making himself look big and loudly asked if Mad-Eye Moody was threatening him. Of course, this doesn't work as Mad-Eye Moody took off his bowler hat revealing his magical eye, scaring the Dursley family. In the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore gives the Dursley family a stern talking to for the mistreatment of Harry.

In the Deathly Hallows, the Dursleys must leave their home in Privet Drive to a safe house under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. Vernon kept changing his mind, packing and unpacking his things. He even confronts Harry about the possibility of him stealing his house! How much of an idiot can he be? After Harry convinces him that the dangers were real and might be after his family, Vernon tries to shake his nephew's hand but fails because of his dislike for Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if Vernon wanted Harry to die trying to save the world. He even says he wished Harry was given the death penalty in the fifth book! He really didn't give a damn about Harry.

Now on to Marge Dursley, Vernon's vile sister. She's crueler than her brother. Marge gave Harry dog biscuits, said vicious things about his parents whom she never met, and she just oozed with hatred. Marge was mentioned in the second chapter of the Sorcerer's Stone by Vernon when he suggested that she watch Harry while the Dursley family go to the zoo for Dudley's eleventh birthday (which was quickly cut down when Petunia said Marge hated Harry). Marge was also mentioned in the third chapter of the first book when she sent a letter to Vernon, saying she ate "a funny whelk".

Marge finally made an appearance in the Prisoner of Azkaban when she visited the Dursley family. You already hate her as soon as she steps inside the house. She didn't know Harry was a wizard so she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't know about Lily and James, yet she talks about them like they were garbage. Marge even called Lily a bitch! Who wouldn't want to strangle her at that moment? The irony and hypocrisy starts when she calls them drunks when she was drinking and getting drunk herself. Thankfully, Harry gets his revenge on Marge by turning her into a human balloon and running away. Unfortunately, the wizards who worked for the Ministry of Magic shows up and deflates Marge and erased her memory. That's the last time we see Marge Dursley.

* * *

 **The Dursleys' stupidity**

We all know the Dursleys fear magic, so why did they mistreat Harry? Because they wanted to stamp the magic out of him. They didn't think their plan through, did they? They didn't think that Harry would tell his magical friends about their treatment of him (they were lucky he didn't) nor they didn't think that Harry would probably want to get revenge on them (again they were lucky). Suddenly, all those years of neglect seem rather foolish. Think about it; all the magical incidents could've been avoided if the Dursleys treated Harry kindly.

If the Dursleys treated Harry nicely, told the truth about his identity, and given him his letter:

Dudley would never had gotten a pig's tail.

The incident with the fireplace (with the Weasleys accidently destroying it) would never happen.

Dudley's tongue wouldn't grow (Fred and George "gave" him the candy because he was a "bullying git").

However, there were some incidents that couldn't possibly be avoided if the Dursleys didn't neglect Harry, like when Dobby the house-elf dropped the Petunia's pudding on the floor and the Dementor attack (it would probably happen differently).

And what about the neighbors? We all knew the Dursleys wanted to appear as normal as possible to them. They cared about their appearance and reputation. But with all that shouting from Vernon, temper tantrums from Dudley and his bullying ways, and all the weird things that kept going on in the Dursley household, I wonder what the neighbors think about the family if they saw or heard them.

* * *

 **The Cousins' Upbringing**

The cousins, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, are as different as night and day. One was magical and the other was a Muggle. They were even raised differently. Harry was neglected and Dudley was pampered and spoiled beyond belief. This was one of the worse ways to raise children. Dudley was going to be a criminal if the Dementors hadn't showed up. Like I said in the last chapter, Vernon and Petunia were setting their son up for failure in life. They didn't teach him anything positive. Harry, on the other hand, was abused and neglected but still turned out to be a better man than Dudley could ever hope to be.

Although the way the Dursleys raised Harry was bad, it did shaped him to be the hero he needed to be. They taught him to appreciate love and family more, how to take care of himself, and taught him that the world isn't perfect. The only thing Dudley knew from his parents that the world revolved around him and that throwing tantrums and using his fists would get his way. Luckily for Dudley, the Dementor attack helped him pull away from his parents influence and shaped him to be a decent person.

Harry and Dudley are as different as night and day, but maybe they might develop a friendship Petunia and Vernon never allowed them to have.


End file.
